Don't say a word
by RainbowElephant101
Summary: Hinata and Itachi have been forced into a marriage neither wants. Itachi would rather study and Hinata has a boyfriend, but she can't say a word against it! As they are forced to spend time together their relationship will grow but will everything work out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

He was exhausted but had finally managed to find a place to hide that was dark, quiet and girl free; he ran his fingers through his hair and slid down the wall thankful that the servants ignored him as they passed. He jumped up quickly when he heard the loud sharp clack of heels slapping against the wooden floor, this was not a servant they were always quiet and sneaky. Silently he crept around to the over side of the pillar that he had once been sitting against. He stuck his head out to look at her; in his mind she was just another boy crazy girl who had some silly unwanted crush on him. Truth be told she was lost and trying to find the office her father was in, she had been asked by a butler to go there but forgot half of the directions after the first corner. He figured that she was head and shoulders shorter than him, hid curves behind the baggy jacket she wore; her hair was long and as black as the sky at midnight but had a lovely blue tinge to it and white grey eyes.

She felt like sinking to the floor crying, she was desperately lost and hadn't passed anyone yet. She walked down a corridor that had the same look but one difference she picked out a figure hiding behind one of the pillars staring at her, she felt relieved that she had finally found someone who lived here. She quickened her pace happy that she had found someone. When she got to the pillar he took a few steps back and then ran around the corner. She was confused about why he had run away and the only thing she could think of was that she was destined to repel everyone away from her, in her despair she sunk to the floor and started crying semi silent tears. Her face resting in her hands.

He hadn't actually run away from the corridor he was just around the corner and could clearly hear the girl crying, the sound made him feel horrible. He stole a look at the girl and noted she was on the floor, sighing he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. He sat down next to her when she didn't react

"Are you ok?" he asked trying to get a better look at her face, she lifted her head and stopped crying but didn't reply

"Hey are you ok?" he asked rather impatiently, he watched as she pulled a small white board from around her neck and started scribbling

"I'm a mute and I'm lost, can you please help me out" it read, he was shocked. A mute. A real mute, it surprised him greatly to me someone who couldn't talk.

"I'm looking for the west study" her writing was joint and a little hard to read, he nodded and grabbed her hand pulling her off the floor. He dragged her through many twists and turns which made her head spin.

She looked at him closely as they walked; he had longish black hair that was tied up, onyx eyes and she had to look up to see his face properly meaning he was a few good inches taller than her. He stopped at a solid wooden door; she thanked him before knocking on it. The door was opened wide and the man her father was talking to grabbed the boy's wrist before he could slink off again and dragged them both in, slamming the door behind them. She hurriedly explained her lateness

"It doesn't matter today Hinata your lateness gave us more time to think" he smiled at her

"About what father?" she dared to ask him about his meeting normally she didn't even question anything he said

"Your arranged marriage to my son, Itachi" the other man patted the boy, his son, on the shoulder before pushing him into her, she stepped back

"Arranged marriage?" she looked scared and ready to faint, in a few seconds she did, the boy caught her.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

She came to in a room that wasn't hers. She looked around wildly; the only other person in the room was the boy she met earlier. She didn't remember his name at all. His back was to her so he had yet to notice that she was awake, she picked up her white board from the bed side table and banged it loudly against the wood. He jumped up quickly and knocked the chair over, spinning to face her.

"Where am I?" her writing for once was rather messy but it showed how confused she was

"My room I'm afraid we've been locked in here and are only allowed out when we both agree to marry" he shrugged apologetically and walked over sitting on the edge of his bed. She silently sighed and collapsed back on the pillows

"Do you know sign language?" she asked, he shook his head, and in her despair she threw her white board to the floor and shoved the covers over her head crying.

He didn't know what to do when she started crying, he got off the bed and walked over to the door knocking on it lightly so as not to disturb her

"Itachi have you two come to an agreement yet?" his father looked at him with hopeful eyes

"no father she just started crying, I have no idea what to do and it seems that neither of us want to marry the other" he would have gone down on he's knees and started begging if it helped in any way but he didn't have the chance to his father slammed the door on his face. He muttered a few curses under his breath and kicked the door, stubbing his toes causing him to curse even louder. The girl, Hinata, in his bed removed the covers to stare at him; her eyes really red from crying so much. He started walking back over to the bed picking up her white board as he passed it. He sat on the bed next to her again and politely offered the white board to her, which she rudely snatched out of his hands.

She ignored him and jumped off the bed, she walked quietly towards the door. She knocked and waited impatiently for it to open, the man that her father had been talking to was the one who answered it. He watched as she started writing something down but in fact she wasn't writing at all, after a few seconds she cracked him over the head with it. He stumbled into the door making the gap wider; she kicked him behind the knee, knocking him to the ground before running. She made sure she ran silently but she felt as if she had been running in a circle all the hallways in the place looked the same. After a few minutes of running she heard the footsteps of another person. She forgot about being silent and just started running flat-out, somebody grabbed her wrist. She jerked to a stop and fell on someone who pulled her into a corridor. It was the boy, he was grinning like a mad man

"This way Hinata" he started leading her down the corridor and through a few rooms till he came to one where he just stopped and locked the door.

"You okay?" he asked the bewildered girl, she blinked at him before responding

"I'm fine you just scared me" she started fanning herself with her white board

"I'm sorry I don't know your name" she smiled at him

"That's ok its Itachi, I'm sorry about the mess you're in, guess our fathers thought we should join the clans" he shrugged and stepped away from her when she glared at him. He himself didn't want to marry; he just wanted to finish university with top marks. With nothing to do he looked over her properly, her hair wasn't black at all but almost black blue and her eyes had a purple tinge to them, her height was a few inches below his shoulder, she was wearing a bright yellow sundress and a jacket despite the blazing heat.

"I can sneak you out of the house if you wish" he said, thinking about the secret hallway in this room

"No I'm afraid you can't, I don't know the way to my house from here" she scribbled, her writing back to being neat and almost unreadable once again. He slapped his forehead, really annoyed now

"Did you want to get married?" he asked praying silently that she didn't

"yes but not to you a total stranger, I have a boyfriend and he loves me for who I am and not for my money or social status, I love him although he's middle class" she looked proud when she mentioned him

"I don't want to marry; it's nothing to do with you I really just wanted to finish university with the highest marks in the country like I have been for six years, how old are you?" he asked curious

"I'm 21 I've been attending university for two years, how old are you if I may ask?" she looked ready to murder someone

"I'm 26, by the way who is your boyfriend? You never mentioned his name" he was curious about who would be able to spend hours with someone as silent as the dead

"Kankuro" he recognized the name but couldn't put a face to it. She sighed, Kankuro was well-known but only as someone else's older brother

"Kankuro is Gaara's older brother, Gaara owns red sands bank" as soon as that was said he remembered where he had heard the name

"Kankuro is a performer, I've seen some of his performances, and I'm terrible at placing names with faces" she looked so relieved when he said it.

"Can you take me outside? I think I can find my way home from the street" she asked, he nodded and grabbed her wrist pulling her through the maze that was a house. He stopped suddenly, jerking her backwards

"Butler is looking for us, quiet" he whispered turning to led her down another hall. He had just gotten her to the front door, but had to hide yet again. A group of maids where standing there talking about who knows what.

"Damn this, I'll have to take you round the back way, this is ridiculous" he muttered pulling her down another corridor into a room. When they reached the room he didn't stop leading her around

"okay listen to me this tunnel leads to the back garden which you can follow around to the front, it leads to rose garden, I can't go with you I have to distract the butler bye Hinata and good luck" he shoved her through the door before closing it and running out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

She sat down at her favourite table and watched the rain fall in thick sheets, blocking out the rest of the world from view.

"Hello Miss Hinata and welcome, would you like the usual then?" she nodded and smiled up at the waiter, remembering his name was Konohamaru. He always knew what she wanted without having to ask

"I'll pay for it and can I please have a coffee black if you would" they both jumped at the noise, it was unexpected. She turned to face the person standing behind her. It was him.

"What do you want?" she demanded, struggling to remember his name.

"Nothing I just happen to get lunch here a lot and saw you sitting on your own" he explained sitting down next to her, she turned to face the rain ignoring him. She sighed silently, glancing at him 'I wonder why he's really sitting with me' she thought, continuing to glance at him with curiosity. He was doing the same thing as her, taking secretive little glances when he thought she wasn't looking.

"Do you have any siblings Hinata?" he asked suddenly out of the blue making her jump, banging her knees against the table.

"I have a younger sister and an older cousin who is very much like an older brother" she smiled sadly when she mentioned him

"I have a younger brother sa-" she touched his arm cutting him off

"Sasuke Uchiha is my best friend he has been since kindergarten, in high school I taught him how to write in English and he taught me how to write in French, he stole my first kiss and we both laughed after it, for us it was an experiment, he introduced me to Kankuro and I shoved him into some poor girl named Hitomi, it was love at first sight for him, we meet up all the time but he never told me about you" he looked at her surprised and slightly hurt, he was about to ask her when she suddenly got up, rushing off to someone.

"-sign- Kankuro, hey" she kissed Kankuro on the cheek before turning to face him

"-sign- Kankuro this is Itachi, he doesn't know sign language so you have to speak and I don't know why he sat with me, his father is a business associate of my father" she shrugged as Kankuro laughed slightly

"So your Sasuke's older brother then" Kankuro sat down in the seat she was occupying only a few seconds ago, pulling her on to his lap

"Yeah so Sasuke told you about me then but not Hinata, doesn't that strike you as odd?" he smirked at Kankuro, slightly. Kankuro placed his hands over her ears

"Itachi it isn't odd at all Sasuke and Hinata have been friends for a long time and he was protecting her from a dick like you, your ruthless, you destroyed your own fathers company from the inside to make you own stronger with him never realizing it, I would appreciate it if you left now and never bothered Hinata again" Kankuro spoke darkly towards him he got up, angry, leaving the pair behind. She sat there confused

"-Sign- Kankuro what did you say to him?" she looked confused, he just kissed her on the cheek, shaking his head

"Just protecting you" he whispered pulling her closer to him, she hid her face in his chest as the tears started to fall, she wasn't crying for her sake but the unspoken truth between them that would pull her away from him slowly. A car horn went off in the background she sighed kissing him

"-Sign- I have to go bye" she left some money on the table, running into the rain towards a car.


	4. Chapter 4

He wondered around the halls of his home soaking wet and mad, how dare that no name bastard speak about him like that, he knew nothing. He glared at the maids that tried helping him until they left; he stormed off to his room before anyone else saw the boy was soaking wet. She quickly opened the umbrella before jumping out of the car and smiled waving at the driver till he was nowhere in sight and ditched the umbrella. She loved the rain; the way it felt against her skin was lovely. She walked slowly up the drive way, looking like a drowned rat when she reached the door "Hello, I'm Hinata Hyuuga, I am looking for Itachi do you think you could show me to his room?" the butler glared down at her before opening the door wide enough to let her in "How do you know the young master Miss Hyuuga?" he asked rudely stopping her "I'm his fiancée" she wrote with a silent sigh, the butler nodded once before walking off gesturing for her to follow. She wrung out her hair as she walked noticing a trail of water already on the ground. The house was different from when she was last here but she couldn't quite pick 'the columns are a little different more grey then white' she thought pleased with herself. The butler stopped at a door, rapping his knuckles on it once before disappearing "Come in" the voice was slightly muffled but she could tell who it was. He was in nothing but boxers, drying his hair off so he really couldn't see her "Well Jyuugo what do you want" he growled, cold. She just stared at him, blushing redder than a tomato, not knowing what to do. Within a few seconds she dropped to the floor in a dead faint. He looked up at the noise thinking the butler, Jyuugo, had dropped something but he wasn't even there, just Hinata. She was out cold he smiled slightly and then remembered what he was wearing. She woke up in a bed, with Itachi sitting next to her asleep with his a book in his lap and glasses sliding off his nose. She took the book from him, placing an unmarked envelope between the pages and took the glasses off him as well before they fell. He looked small and helpless sleeping there, he let out a small snort before rolling over and flinging an arm over her legs. "Mom" he muttered, cling to her harder, she let out a gasp, surprised. She poked his shoulder gently trying to get him to let go without rousing him from his sleep. A single tear slide down his face before he was roused from his sleep "Mom?" he asked slightly confused, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He sat up and looked at the girl next to him taking a second to realize what he had said "Sorry Hinata" he muttered embarrassed, she shook her head with a smile illuminating her pretty features. "Hinata can you teach me sign language?" he asked so suddenly that it scared her. She blinked shocked but nodded, "only if you tell me what Kankuro said and why Sasuke didn't once mention you" he sighed it seemed like a fair deal and he knew very well that she would leave if he didn't explain. "I'll tell you why Sasuke didn't talk about me, but as for what Kankuro said you'll have to ask him yourself" he moved from the bed, choosing to sit on his desk away from her. "Sasuke blames me for mother's death, she fell down the stairs when he was five, father blamed me and with no other answers he accepted it and hasn't forgiven me" she gasped silently, 'no wonder he was having bad dreams but I can see why he hates his brother, Sasuke was like a duckling following Mikoto everywhere till he she died' she thought saddened by this. "may I ask, why are you here Hinata?"he asked a little surprised by her sudden appearance earlier on. "Father demands that I spend a few hours with you every day till we agree to this senseless marriage" she got up, straightened her dress "looks like we'll have to start lessons tomorrow, good-bye Itachi"


	5. Chapter 5

She sighed once more as the Mexican stand-off continued. She had once again found herself at the café, this time she had arranged to meet Itachi there but never expected Kankuro to show and thus the Mexican stand-off. The two had stared at each other for the past fifteen minutes, neither speaking a word. Gathering her things and getting up she moved to another table outside of the café, neither had noticed yet. She sighed blissfully when Konohamaru passed her the coffee and cake she ordered.

"I could have them kicked out if you like, the tension between them is starting to scare the other customers," he suggested grinning from ear to ear, she shook her head. It was raining again but lightly unlike last time, there was something so enticing about the rain. At times like these she wished she could sing. Casting a glance over her shoulder she noted they were still at it.

"I'm going to strip and dance naked in the rain," she wrote slapping the board right against the window, loud enough so everyone in the building heard and turned to look. They were still glaring at each other.

She had had enough now, marching in she kissed Itachi on the cheek. He jumped and Kankuro growled.

-sign- "you were ignoring me, I agreed to meet him in order to achieve a goal, now leave please otherwise I'll be here all day!" she signed, angrily. Kankuro bit his lip wanting to protest but didn't.

"fine, I'll go." he moved to kiss her, but she turned her head away and he only kissed her cheek. She had never been so angry at him before, but the two were acting like children and she knew it wasn't Itachi's fault because he was not the one to start it.

"I apologise for his childish behaviour, he normally isn't like this," She wrote, I she sighed, worried. He smiled at me waving his hand as if he was waving the offence away.

"Kankuro doesn't like me and he has good reason to think I'm the spawn of the devil," Itachi said, she looked at him with big easing eyes desperate to know.

"I did say you'll have to ask Kankuro." she glared, "He'll never tell since it has to do with you, please Itachi." She dropped the board, hands together as if she were praying. Her big grey eyes were like a puppies and he had the feeling he wouldn't be able to say no, he groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I owned a company and a few years ago it was under the ownership of a man called Nagato Pein, he was just looking after it as I went to work at my fathers business, both were in the same business of security systems. I worked as an intern starting from the bottom and as I clawed my way to the top I made friends in high places who would back me rather than my father, I managed to obtain a spot on the board of directors. They held a vote and then named me the new head of business, tearing my father from his hold on the business. I then sold it all to Pein and quit my job at Uchiha inc and began to work as the second in command at Akatsuki. I destroyed my fathers pride and joy forcing him to start a new business from scratch." Her eyes widened in shock this what not what she had expected and for him to say it with no emotion really meant he mustn't of cared about what happened to his father. She tried smiling and ignoring it for now.

"Why don't I start teaching you the basic of sign language, like the alphabet," she wrote, Itachi complied with a nod thanking her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke smirked at the scene before him. Hinata had Itachi in a head lock, she was very angry. Eventually Sasuke laughed, Hinata was much shorter then his elder brother and it made the scene much funnier because she had him bent over backwards. Also he had never seen his brother panic so much.

"Sasuke, do something about this, you're her friend," he screeched. He ignored him, and greeted Hinata.

"Morning, been awhile since i've seen you, I'd hug you Hina but it seems you are otherwise engaged," he said, claiming the arm chair. Hinata smiled, using one hand to sign she would only be a minute. He watched as she kicked the back of his knee dropping him and sat on the ottoman.

"I see you self-defence skills haven't waned, it's good to see you," Sasuke said, leaping from his chair to hug her.

"sign- the same here, I couldn't believe it when you transferred out but to only go to todai university for a year and then transfer back was insane," she said, laughing. He still found it odd to see her laugh, even after all these years he still couldn't get used to her silent laughter. Itachi leaned his arm on his head standing behind him, he slapped at his hand and turned to glare.

"You could have helped me out brother," he growled. Sasuke simply looked away deciding to ignore him, it irritated his older brother.

"What reason do I have for helping you aniki," Sasuke retorted.

"Hinata why don't we go for a drink and catch up, besides I want to talk to you about Hitomi." He spoke quietly at the mention of Hitomi. Hinata glanced at Itachi once, then placed her hands on Sasuke's cheeks looking at his eyes. He was sad. She hugged him.

"sign- let's go get a drink and talk about what happened." she took him by the arm leading him away.

"I thought we were in the middle of something," Itachi said, sounding ready to shout. He was annoyed. Itachi hated being ignored, specially when It was Sasuke that was ignoring him.

She ordered red wine, asking for rum for Sasuke as he sat in a booth looking ready to cry. She hated seeing him so weak, Sasuke was like a brother to her. He was very different from his older brother, compared to Sasuke, Itachi was rather childish when it came to people and handling his emotions. Hinata grabbed his hand, asking in her silent way to explain his problem.

"She left me, Hitomi up and left in the middle of the night. Just packed up her things and left, leaving a note saying 'I can no longer deal with this'," he muttered. Hinata pulled her phone out under the table texting Hitomi herself, something seemed off about this.

"I can't think of any reason why she would leave me, everything was normal except she was more stressed with homework her history teacher was giving her a hard time. I was going to, I was," he stammered pulling out a red velvet box. Hinata opened it to see the plain diamond ring sitting there.

"sign- marriage?" she asked, handing it back. He nodded.

"It was my mother's, dad had me work for him before handing it over, I could have brought one but my parents marriage was solid so it's rather like a good luck charm and dad always kept it on him after mum passed on. He never betrayed her, not even now," Sasuke said, playing with the box.

"sign- I'll talk go to her, see why she left, it could just be a simple misunderstanding. It'll be fine Sasuke." He smirked, trying to lighten the mood, he knew Hinata would start worrying to much if he didn't seem better.

"Now what the hell were you doing with Aniki, I was determined to never let him meet you," he said, faintly annoyed that they had met.

"Sign- our fathers decided joining the clans would be a marvellous idea, I'm to marry the man. So far we aren't getting along, I agreed to teach him sign language during our weekly meetings so we could get to know each other. He decided to trash talk my favourite band and that was when you walked in." she grimaced. Sasuke snorted before bursting out into laughter. He had never known Hinata to be a joker.

"Nice joke Hina, very funny," he muttered, once he got his laughter under control.

"sign- I'm not joking."


	7. Chapter 7

Hitomi was pretty, with short blonde curls and dark blue eyes that looked like a ragging storm. But today before Hinata she looked worn and tired.

"sign- Thank you for seeing me, Sasuke mentioned you left." Hitomi levelled her gaze so she was staring straight into Hinata's eyes. She slumped her shoulders the tiniest bit in defeat and sighed.

"I got sick of waiting hinata. He was always out late or working." She rolled her eyes chewing at the inside of her cheek, something she did when stressed, "Sasuke was being secretive with me, I couldn't stand it anymore. Hinata continued to stare at her blandly. She squirmed under that blank gaze, blushing before the words burst forth from her lips in a babble.

"I thought he was cheating on me so i left before he could break my heart," Hitomi whispered. Hinata smiled grabbing her hands, shaking her head. A chair scraped noisily behind them as someone was in a rush to leave. In banged up against the back of her's pushing the bars into her back. She grimaced a little. "Hitomi I could never cheat on you." both of the girls jumped as Sasuke intruded on their conversation. Hitomi wretched her hands from Hinata's grip and looked at her accusingly, while she glared at Sasuke. White eyes turning to ice. He grabbed Hitomi by the hand before she bolted. Pulling her close he whispered, "I love you to much to ever do that to you." he shifted so he was down on one knee, staring lovingly at the girl before him.

"I love you more than life Hitomi, I can't breathe properly unless I'm near you and I can't live without you. I need you in my life. Will you marry me?" he asked, handing over the ring box. Hinata smiled at the scene as she accepted, glad that at least someone could have a happy ending. A sigh escaped her lips, somehow it no longer saddened her that she wasn't getting what she wanted. 'Maybe things will work out, I'll be happy with Itachi and oh screw it all,' she thought, standing up. Hinata smiled one last time at her friends. She waved good-bye at them but only Sasuke noticed.

"I'm coming home for dinner tonight, mother insisted. She also said to invite you, come round at five so we can rile up Itachi." Hinata nodded and pinched the bridge her nose. If only her father hadn't agreed to something so stupid, or maybe it would be better if she were single when this all happened.

'could probably use a drink,' she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

She had never laughed so much before, but hearing stories of the two brothers as children painted them in a new light. And she had actually seen Itachi smile. Not a fake smile either or one brought on by stress. Hitomi collapsed into the couch next to her, tears in her eyes from all the laughter. She passed Hinata a bowl of ice cream, looking better then she had earlier in the day.

"I never knew Sasuke was such a cute kid, you used to tell me he was a bit of a crybaby and a duckling but hearing about this from his mother just makes it all the more real," she said, ignoring the glare from Sasuke.

"sign- I was a bigger crybaby then him though, so to look tough he used to pick on me and then my mother would come over and pinch his cheeks reducing him to tears." Sasuke groaned and flopped forward, head between his knees.

"Wait, did I see that right? Your mother made my brother cry just by pinching his cheeks?" Itachi asked. Hinata smiled and nodded, his training was paying off. Sasuke punched his older brother in the arm blushing, "shut up aniki, you were no better, you used to cry whenever you didn't get your own way," he shouted storming off. Hitomi sighed and abandoned her bowl on the coffee table, following her disgruntled fiancé.

"sign- satsuma can be a fish in hot water sometimes," Itachi signed, clumsy with the hand movements. She raised a hand to her lips, shoulders shaking from laughter. Hands trembling she picked up the board and messily wrote what he had signed.

"I called him satsuma, not the worst thing I've called him before but one of most funniest," he muttered. She smiled at him and came over grabbing his hands to show him how to sign his brothers name properly. He couldn't watch as she gently positioned his hands, he could only stare at her. He had never seen Hinata up this close before, she was rather beautiful. Huge moonstone eyes framed by thick dark lashes, full lips that were red from the blood pooling just under the skin because she chewed her lip when she was nervous and gorgeous pale skin. He glanced at her hands, her fingers were soft and slender. He hadn't noticed that before. She looked up at him to see if he was paying attention and noticed his intense stare. It made her blush and also realise that Kankuro hadn't looked at her like that since they started dating two years ago. Even now they hadn't seen each other lately, and she knew it wasn't because of Itachi. Their relationship had slowly been falling apart and they weren't doing anything to fix it. She stood up abruptly, tears in her eyes. Everything was falling apart around her. She ran from the room. Shocked he got up to follow her but was held back by someone else.

"Let her be Hinata doesn't like to cry in front of others, not since her mother died." he turned round to see his brother.

"Hitomi still here?" he asked.

"Passed out up stairs, she's beat." Sasuke pulled his brother back to the couch sitting down across from him.

"If I tell you something about Hinata promise me you won't hurt her feelings or rat me out?" he asked, looking completely serious with him for once.

"I promise."

"When she was little her mom got really sick, she had a malignant growth in her throat. By the time they found out what was wrong it was too late, it was the size of a grapefruit and even if they removed it she would have probably died. Hinata's mother died when she was seven, earlier in the year Hinata ended up in hospital for the very same reason as her mother. She didn't get the chance to say goodbye. Hinata isn't strong as she acts, never ask her about her voice or she might just break."


	9. Chapter 9

She stared down at her phone, fingers poised over the keys. Even though she knew she had to do it, it seemed she didn't have to the courage to. ' This day was going to happen anyways, I might as well not prolong it anymore.' she thought scrolling through her contacts till she came across Kankuro's name. "We need to talk," she texted. With a sigh she sat down on the porch swing. His reply came seconds later, "K babe, busy now, c u 2morrow at lunch?" She frowned and rolled her eyes, now was not the time to be annoyed at the way he texted.

"No, we need to talk tonight!"

"Chill out babe, no need to get ur panties in a wad! I swing rounds urs in say an hr?" "Good, I'll see you in an hour." She snapped her phone shut, leaned back and pinch the bridge of her nose.

"You should relax more often Hinata, stress causes wrinkles." Scowling she opened her eyes to see none other than Itachi, standing in the middle of the porch with a smile on his face.

"Sign- You find joy in the suffering of others don't you," she said, moving her hands at a snail-like pace just so he understood.

"No, i find joy in annoying my brother, right now I'm trying to take your mind off whatever's troubling you," he said perching on the very edge of the swing. She grabbed the pillow taking a swing at him. Getting up she threw the pillow at him once more.

"sign- thanks for trying Itachi but I have to go, something came up." she kissed his cheek, turning back to give him a sad smile before disappearing down the dark drive.

Kankuro burst into her apartment, he cheeks a ruddy colour. She frowned at him.

"Sign- you're drunk." he smiled at her, pulling her close by the waist.

"only had a few," he slurred, "so let's talk babe, or did you just ask me here to make out." Kankuro tightened his grip on her, trying to kiss her. She pushed him away bashing her fist into his sternum. Moving to stand behind the couch she flipped him off.

"what the hell is wrong with you Hinata, ever since you meet that idiotic bastard Itachi every things gone wrong," he shouted.

"Sign- Yes but it's not my fault, your the one that's become an asshole. I was following what my father said, and you know what if you had stopped with your stupid obsession with Itachi you would have asked me why I was spending time with him." this stopped him in his tracks, he turned to glare at the woman before him.

"what the hell are you talking about?" he asked, rounding the couch to try to grab her. She just moved around to the other side.

"sign- I'm being forced into an arranged marriage with Itachi Uchiha, until the wedding I've been told to spend a few hours with him every week. I would have told you this sooner but you've been ignoring me." Kankuro gasped, collapsing onto the coffee table.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked instead of jumping to my own conclusions," he muttered contrite.

"sign- to late block head, our relationship is gone already. We let it fall apart without trying to fix it, that says a lot about how we feel. If you hadn't have been so pathetic things would have ended on a better note." he snorted smiling down at the floor.

"block head is right, I should've trust you more. Jesus this makes the Uchiha look better than me," he said laughing.

"Sign- yeah it kinda does, at least he doesn't think I'd whore myself out to others while dating." she half smiled, wanting to laugh at their situation. She couldn't be angry at him but yet she couldn't love him like she once had.

"I guess we're just friends now huh?" he asked, she shrugged.

"sign- yeah, just friends. On a good note our break up wasn't terribly mushy and I didn't cry. Looks like we got out okay though but this is good-bye." He stood up and held out his hand, "good-bye Hinata." she smirked and shook his hand, letting go she signed, "good-bye Kankuro."


End file.
